Facility (2010)
Facility is the second level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background Having successfully infiltrated the Dam, Bond and Trevelyan separate to take care of Ourumov's weapon stockpile and the large fuel tanks at the heart of the facility. Objectives Primary *Infiltrate the weapons facility *Release the lockdown *Enter the inner facility *Rendezvous with agent 006 *Sabotage the fuel tanks *Rendezvous with agent 006 Secondary *Gather intel for MI6 analysis (Agent) *Download the trade manifests (007 / 007 Classic) Weapons Wii *Walther P99 - Starting weapon *Torka T3 - Used by guard in toilet, technicians and some guards. Also used by Ourumov (not obtainable) *AK-47 with iron sights - Found in toilet to left of line, used by most normal guards *AK-47 with Reflex Sight - Two found in locker in first office *Talon HL-450 with Silencer and default scope - Found in locked chest in Master Engineering *Anova DP3 with iron sights - Used by guards on second pass through large room, and most guards in remainder of level *Gambit CP-208 with Silencer - Used by Trevelyan in Atrium (not obtainable) *Anova DP3 with ACOG Scope - Used by some guards in Atrium, found in locker in sealed room full of gas containing third photograph objective Reloaded *Walther P99 - Starting weapon *Torka T3 - Used by guard in toilet, technicians and some guards. Also used by Ourumov (not obtainable) *AK-47 with iron sights - Found in toilet to left of line, used by most normal guards *Sigmus 9 with iron sights - Two found in locker in first office *Sigmus 9 + Silencer with iron sights - Two found in locker under stairs down before large room *Sigmus 9 + Reflex Sight - Two found in chest in server room side-room directly below stairs *AS15 Mk12 + Silencer with default scope - Found in chest in Master Engineering, also used by Trevelyan in Atrium (not obtainable) *Anova DP3 with iron sights - Used by guards on second pass through large room, and most guards in remainder of level *Anova DP3 + ACOG Scope - Used by some guards in Atrium, two found in locker on second floor of Atrium, two found in locker in sealed room full of gas containing third photograph objective Walkthrough Body armour * Behind the servers in the room just before Master Engineering * After entering the science labs, go to the left and interact with the keyboard on the wall. The door to your left will open and turn to your right once inside. It is next to the green weapons cabinet, a few steps away from the final photo in the Gather intel for MI6 analysis ''objective. Janus Emblems Locations of the Janus Emblems in ''Reloaded are: #In the group of offices after the padlocked door, first office, behind a cabinet. #Crossing the high pipe bridge into the large room, turn right, above glowing window back towards the entrance. #Server room, far side, cubicle near the stairs; on wall behind a server. #Atrium, down stairs and to right, between the large gas tank nearest the stairs and the wall. File:Facility-Janus1.jpg|Janus Emblem 1 File:Facility-Janus2.jpg|Janus Emblem 2 File:Facility-Janus3.jpg|Janus Emblem 3 File:Facility-Janus4.jpg|Janus Emblem 4 Trophies / Achievements * Royal Flush - Unlocked by passing the QTE in the toilets. * Going Dark - Reach Master Engineering without any reinforcements being called in. Master Engineering is the room where Bond threatens the scientist. * I am INVINCIBLE! - Complete a level without taking a hit. Facility is the only level in the game which can be completed with stealth alone, and therefore is the best level for this challenge. * Dressed to Kill - Complete a level on 007 Classic without picking up body armour. As above, Facility is uniquely suited to this challenge. Changes, trivia and glitches * The level is substantially darker in the Wii version. * Cellphone displays throughout level have more animation in Wii version. * Failing the QTE in the bathroom does not count as being detected. * Mirrors in the bathroom show Bond's reflection in Wii version, unreflective in Reloaded. * Extra dialog of the engineer heading down the stairs complaining to himself is added in Reloaded. * A rather anachronistic hammer and sickle decal is present on the wall before the first office in the Wii version. * Locker in first office contains two AK-47s with Reflex Sights in Wii version, two Sigmus 9s in Reloaded. * The first photograph objective appears to be a plan of the room the final boss fight takes place in on the left and a diagram of the tool on the table directly below it on the right. * At the vending machine outside the first photograph objective, the soldier has additional randomized dialogue shouting at the vending machine in Reloaded. In the Wii version, sneaking up and subduing him will result in a randomized subdue attack, while in Reloaded, there is a special animation of the player smashing his face into the machine. * The aforementioned vending machine was also changed from a soda machine in the Wii version to a machine containing only snacks in Reloaded. Strangely, it is possible for the guard to shout "Give me my drink" among his randomized lines. * Locker under the stairs down before large room contains two AK-47s with Reflex Sights in Wii version, two Sigmus 9 + Silencer in Reloaded. * Trevelyan has an extra line, "taking the road less travelled..." if Bond takes the top route into large open room in Reloaded. * As in Dam, waterfalls in large room are tinted green in Wii version. * Trevelyan has two extra lines when 007 objective "download the trade manifests" is completed. This is because without the objectives being shown at the start of the mission, it would be impossible to determine what is actually happening. * Reloaded adds an extra chest in one of computer room's side rooms containing Sigmus 9 + Reflex Sight. * In both versions, if left alone, one of the engineers in the computer room will walk upstairs, exit through a door and never be seen again. * When threatening the scientist in Master Engineering, Reloaded does not disable control of the P99's silencer, which can be removed and attached with the normal control. Bond's hand does not appear, the animation showing the silencer either falling off for no visible reason or screwing itself on. * Talon HL-450 in Master Engineering in Wii version has 10 rounds, AS15 Mk12 in Reloaded has 25. * Trevelyan uses a Gambit CP-208 in the Atrium in the Wii version, in Reloaded he uses an AS15 Mk12. * Locker next to second photograph objective contains two Anova DP3s in Wii version, two Anova DP3 + ACOG Scope in Reloaded. * Door to the labs has a transparent window in Wii version, an opaque panel in Reloaded. * Scientists in labs appear on the map as green friendly blips in Wii version, not in Reloaded. * Reloaded adds a time delay to opening of door to room full of gas containing third intel objective; door opens instantly in Wii version and player can enter while gas is still visible in the room. * The third intel objective is unchanged and difficult to recognise in Reloaded; it is actually one of the Wii version's EMP shielding panels from the EMP-hardened helicopter. * The scientist Trevelyan knocks out in the labs disappears as soon as the door is unlocked in the Wii version; in Reloaded he remains. * Reloaded has a green "friendly" dot indicating Trevelyan in the room with the scientists; when he leaves, the dot stops outside the door and a second appears in the control room, indicating the game simply spawns a second Trevelyan in the security room. * Returning to the room before the bottling room after spending some time in the room reveals Trevelyan has vanished. * In the Wii version's final sequence, Bond's P99 will always be shown without a silencer, even if it was attached when he entered the room. * Trevelyan's execution in the Wii version features a very obvious blood splatter effect, much less so in Reloaded. * There is a slight time-delay in Reloaded when triggering the detonator QTE; it is instant in the Wii version. * The famous "Wilhelm Scream" stock sound effect can be heard as the bombs detonate. * In the Nintendo DS version of the game, Facility is split into two levels - Facility and Lab. The cutscene at the end of Lab shows Bond leaving, going straight to Carrier. This skips Airfield and Nightclub. Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)